


Take Him Back

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Inspired by a Smashmouth song, M/M, Matchmaking, Past Relationship(s), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Dallon knows his boyfriend still loves his ex, so he gets them back together.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Bandom Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Kudos: 8





	Take Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> published: December 2018  
> posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke

It starts off as just a splotch of ink, a meaningless tattoo. He wore it with defiance, a story of an ex falling from his lips. He explained how he debated getting it removed, but it didn't bother him that much. It would show defeat if he were to get rid of it.

Patrick kept the tattoo as a sign of nonchalance. It may have once been sentimental, but now it wasn't. Dallon believed him, because why wouldn't he? Why should he fixate on an old tattoo, and not the love he recieves from the man himself?

But Dallon noticed a subtle change. Patrick's not as enthusiastic with him anymore. He kisses him halfheartedly, and Dallon's scared of what that means.

And it all goes back to that tattoo, the one that's on his left collarbone. The small lettering holds a huge significance. He sees Patrick linger time and time again over the tattoo. He presses his hand over it, and the bottom of his palm reaches his heart. It's clear to him what this means, what it has always meant.

Patrick still loves his ex-boyfriend, probably loves him more than he ever loved Dallon. Dallon doesn't want to be a burden, or the man that he'll try to love just as much but never will.

It hurts to admit it, but he knows Patrick and him aren't meant to be together. Dallon doesn't resent him for it, and realizes he wants Patrick to be happy again with who he belongs with.

Dallon goes out of his way to find about the man. He lives only about twenty minutes away, so when Patrick's still at work one day, Dallon drives over there. He makes it to the man's doorstep before his nerves catch up with him. Yet, he gathers enough courage to knock on the door.

The door opens, revealing the man who owns Patrick's heart. He looks disheveled, tired even. He has a general idea of what he used to look like, based on old pictures, and he can definitely tell he's changed. He doesn't look like a punk anymore, but rather just a washed up adult. The side effect of loneliness.

Seeing him is a shock. Dallon had prepared for this, but his heart was still hurting.

"Who are you?" The man asks, a slight sigh leaving his lips.

"My name's Dallon, and I'm Patrick's current boyfriend," he explains, and the man's face pales. He looks sad as soon as the name leaves his mouth.

"Yeah?" The man scoffs. "Here to rub it in my face?"

Dallon shakes his head. "Pete, you need to take him back."

He can tell Pete is stunned. "He doesn't need me," he says, and underneath the denial, he can still hear the faint hope. He knows Pete still wants to believe him. "I ruined everything, and he's better off without me."

"No, he's not!" Dallon practically yells. "I have been with him for a while now, and I can see he's fading. It's not me he loves. Did you know he still has your fucking name on his collarbone?"

Pete is silent, staring at him with curious eyes. He shakes his head slowly.

"He can't be happy with me anymore," Dallon continues, quieter. "He's so hung up on you, and I can tell you're hung up on him, so what's the issue?"

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Pete asks. It's not accusing, or harsh.

"Because I can't take it. He's pretending that he doesn't know, and that I don't know." Dallon then motions outside to his car. "And he deserves to be happy. Now, get in the damn car."

Pete obliges, and he drives back to their house. Patrick should be getting home soon, so Pete and him wait on the sofa.

"You're a good man," Pete says, looking at him.

"I shouldn't be good for wanting him to be happier," Dallon replies, checking his watch. A few minutes later, the door opens, revealing Patrick's tired figure. He still looked beautiful, which was a realization both of the men sitting on the couch had.

As soon as he spots Pete, he freezes. "Dal, what is going on?" he practically stutters.

Dallon stands up, moving over to look at his boyfriend. "I know how you feel, how much you miss him. I don't want to hold you back anymore."

Patrick's gaze shifts to Pete, who stands up as well. Pete walks over to him, grabbing his hand. "Trick, he's right. I can't speak on your part, but I've missed you to death. Everything's been shit since I pushed you away. If you want, I would like to give us another chance."

There was a sense of vulnerability there that Dallon envied. If he were in this situation, he probably wouldn't handle the situation as well. He didn't know what split the two lovers away from each other, but he had reason to believe it was harsh. Due to that, it's why Patrick was so angry over it at first. Then, he was just hit with sadness and nostalgia, nostalgia for the man he had left behind.

He had tried to fill that void with Dallon, and it had worked for a while. But Dallon knew more than anyone else that pretending becomes the most diffucult task after a while.

"I would like that," Patrick says, his voice quiet but not out of shyness. His eyes are practically glistening, and if Pete's who can make him like this, Dallon can't even be better. He seems cautious, like this is too good to be true.

Pete smiles at him, and Patrick smiles back after a moment of consideration. He turns to Dallon, and he's not sure if he's ready for this. "Thank you," he says. "You were... amazing. Someone will love you more than I ever could."

Dallon nods, not sure if there will really be anyone he loves more than Patrick. He doesn't want him to live this life full of regret, though, so he doesn't think about his selfishness.

Things are messy and hard to sort out. Dallon and Patrick had a life together, and unraveling it is complicated. Soon, they are completely seperate, and their lives are no longer entangled by love.

While Dallon still loves him, he's grateful that Patrick has found happiness. That tattoo of his can have some meaning other than the reminder of past love and regrets.


End file.
